


Darkness Rising

by ReyAndor19



Series: Why is the Force connecting us? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Years have passed, the bond still bringing them together. But Ben is getting closer and closer to the Dark Side...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Why is the Force connecting us? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Darkness Rising

Fifteen-year-old Rey- she had given up on the Dunelight part when she had figured out shaking her staff at anyone being nosy would scare them off- sat at her makeshift desk working on cleaning up a spare part for trading. The boy- his name was Ben, she had learned- sat next to her, watching her carefully. She tried to ignore him, and the way his staring made her feel awkward. Over the years, the connection had grown, sometimes including sounds or smells or something from the other's world. (That was how she'd learned his name.) Most of the time Rey heard screaming on his end. Or arguing. Her life was mostly silent, so she couldn't imagine what he heard. Though they still couldn't talk to each other. She wondered why sometimes. Maybe if they could talk, they wouldn't be as lonely. Especially the boy. She could tell, because the connection had been bringing them together more and more often when she was perfectly fine. Plus, there was usually a lot of screaming coming from his side. And there was something more... a sort of blanket almost. One that blocked out the light of happiness. It seemed to cover him every time he appeared. Whatever the darkness was, she was getting a bit worried for him. As Ben vanished, she reached out to touch the spot where he had been sitting. She hoped he would be alright.


End file.
